An Unforgettable Christmas
by eltigre221
Summary: Danny and Walker have been together for a few years, and at one Christmas Party, everyone finally knows about the two. WARNINGS: Slash, M/M, and YAOI. ONESHOT. Request fic by DarkAngel048.


**Well here's a Danny/Walker fic for all of you to enjoy, and it's a request for for DarkAngel048 Enjoy everyone, oh and I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman, not me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unforgettable Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal Christmas break for seventeen year old Danny Fenton; his parents were arguing over the existence of Santa Clause, his sister Jazz Fenton, was visiting for the Christmas holidays, his two best friends were on a date, and he was off hero duty until after Christmas. His life hasn't been easy since he told his family and friends about him being gay, but thankfully none of them cared at all, that he was Danny no matter what. It made him smile about hearing that, but he didn't want to tell them about who it was that had stolen his heart. He was afraid of what his parents would think of him knowing exactly <em>what<em> his boyfriend was.

However, that didn't mean he didn't love his boyfriend, after all, Danny does love a dominating man who can take great charge. Smiling fondly about the thought of his lover, Danny remembered when he first met the man; it was a unique experience to say the least. It was before he was arrested, Danny was alone in the Ghost Zone, just taking a calm relaxing flight, when Walker came up to him. The Ghost warden wanted to know why he was out there, and when he answered it surprised the ghost, no one ever went near the prison, even if it was just to take a walk.

Danny had actually smiled at him, and asked if he wanted to join him on his walk, before he had to leave to go back home, the warden had thought about it and agreed, if only to find a reason to arrest the halfa before he left the Ghost Zone. It had been only an hour later, that both Danny and Walker warmed up to each other, Danny spoke about his dreams for the future, and Walker just listened, and ended up telling the boy about his past somewhat. How he had been a guard at a prison when he was alive, had a younger sister and two older brothers, didn't marry, because of his preferences. Which had accidentally slipped out, but Danny didn't make fun of him for it, in fact, what had surprised the warden the most on that day, was that Danny admitted he was gay too, but was afraid of everyone's opinion in him about which gender he loves.

It actually was nice for Walker to know that, since the boy wouldn't tell anyone about his preferences, and also, that he had somehow found a good friend that day. How little did the Warden know that he would also gain a lover from the boy in the years to come? It was nice to have a secret friend, and even when Danny was arrested by Walker, and destroyed his reputation, however, before Danny's friends arrived to save him, Danny Phantom gave Walker something both never would forget. It was Danny's first kiss, and the moment Walker knew he was never going to let anyone take Danny away from him.

Sadly he had to let the boy leave, in order for him to think of a way to keep the boy, and to keep up a rouse that the two of them hated each other. It wasn't until Danny's camping trip, did he tell Walker that he loves him, and the warden to him. It was a good thing they said their confessions then, because a moment later, Sam blasted Walker. It was funny at first, but come Danny's first time with Walker, oh man did he get punished by his lover, and Danny loved every moment of it.

Smiling at the memories, Danny got up and went to get ready for the Christmas Truce party. He promised Walker he'd go, so long as he went as well, which led to Danny agreeing to some nice quality time together after the party. And by quality time, he means a whole lot of sex.

"Danny, honey, can you come here for a moment, your father and I need your help on our argument." Danny's mom called from downstairs in the kitchen.

Danny sighed, and decided it would be best to just phase down into the basement, and tell his mom no, from there before leaving to go to the party. Making his way downstairs, Danny was ready to meet his boyfriend in the Ghost Zone once he was inside. Unlocking the portal, Danny called from downstairs, "I can't help mom, I'm going to a Christmas party, and I don't have time."

He left before he could get an answer; Danny jumped into the portal, after transforming, and went to the direction of the party. He just wanted to spend time with Walker, before the night was over.

Once he was on the other side, Walker was waiting for him, and smiled once he saw his young lover. "Come on punk, the party starts soon, and we'll only be there for a while, before it's time for punishment." Walker told the young halfa with a smirk on his face.

Danny smiled back, a little aroused already at the thought of the warden punishing him. However, for right now, he needed to just be with Walker as they made there way to Ghost Writer's Library. The Librarian was let out of jail two years ago for good behavior, that and Clockwork told Walker to le the librarian go for reasons no one was sure about.

Either way, Danny had apologized the minuet the 'Writer was out of prison that he was sorry for ruining his novel. The bibliophile accepted the apology gratefully, after he learned that Danny had learned his lesson. Upon arriving to the Library, Danny could see Christmas lights on the outside, and already heard the blasting music from the inside. Normally there would be some Christmas carols playing, but since Ember was asked to DJ this year's party, there would be carols, but most of the songs would be in her form of entertaining music. That would be loud punk rock music, but at least she'd play some good old fashioned carols to keep everyone in the Christmas mood.

Smiling, both lovers floated down towards the doors, and as Danny knocked, he kept the smile on his face, while Walker's expression turned stoic. Answering the door was an already drunk Skulker, who smiled and let the two in without any questions, thankfully.

However, once inside, Spectra took Walker away from Danny, and he was pulled away by Vlad. Vlad was still the Mayor of Amity Park, so he was still a pain in the ass for Danny, but not so much around the holidays. That was another positive around this time of year; however, Vlad had been in a strange mood lately, and for some reason kept trying to get Danny alone and away from everyone.

The younger halfa didn't know why the elder halfa did this, but it was starting to freak Danny out a little bit, the way Vlad's eyes would roam over the young man's body. Shaking his head, and trying to get away from Vlad to find Walker, Danny decided to get Vlad talking about why he was doing this before going to converse with the other ghosts.

"Vlad what are you doing, I was having a good time before you dragged my away from Walker." Danny said, trying to free his wrist from Vlad's vice-like grip.

Vlad stopped for a moment, and glared at Danny, before speaking. "I took you away from the warden Daniel, because you are mine, and no one else's. Also Spectra has had her eye on the warden for some time now, and the two of us will be damned to an early hell if we don't get what we want."

This struck a bit of fear into Danny, and decided to turn back into human form to get away from Vlad. It worked, long enough for Danny to hide in the crowd. Well for a minuet, before he was in front of the Ghost Writer, who smiled at the boy. Smiling back, Danny transformed again, and decided to speak to the 'Writer before making it back to his boyfriend.

"Hey GW, how've you been?" Danny asked, since the apology, he and ghost Writer became good friends.

"I have been fine Phantom, I've just finished a new romance novel a few days ago, and it should be up on the store shelves in a few days." Anthony told him happily.

"That's good to hear, is it about a prison warden and a young man, or something else?" Danny teased. Ghost Writer had pieced together Danny and Walker being in a relationship. He promised to keep it a secret, since Anthony was gay as well, and he kept getting nice reference for romance material from the two of them.

The Ghost Writer blushed for a moment before smirking at Danny. "Maybe, then again it could be about something else."

Danny just smiled at his friend, before having a bad feeling that someone was watching them, looking around, Danny saw that Vlad had found him and was about to make his way over to him, but Spectra was forced in front of him. Smiling, Danny saw Walker trying to hide within the crowd to get away from the disgusting creature known as Penelope Spectra.

"See ya later Anthony, I've got a boyfriend to spend time with." Danny said with a smile.

Ghost Writer chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you around Danny."

As Danny left his friend behind, and walked over to his boyfriend by the couch, neither male noticed the little plant above it. Until it was a little too late, smiling at his lover, Danny sat on the couch next to Walker, feeling better about being near the man he loves. However, just as the two were about to start talking, Technus soon laughed, at the two.

This confused everyone, until he pointed above Danny and Walker's heads, everyone looked up, and they all saw the mistletoe above their heads. Blushing, as everyone else, minus Vlad and Spectra, snickered, Danny and Walker faced each other, both just shrugged, and leaned forward to kiss the other.

It started out chaste, but then quickly became deeper, and deeper, until the two were slowly starting to defile Ghost Writer's couch, for the second time that year. Anthony just smiled before going over to talk to Johnny and Kitty about what was going on.

"Hello Johnny, Kitty, enjoying the show." Ghost Writer asked, smiling at the two lovers, who started to take the clothed off the other just as he began speaking.

Taking their eyes away for a second, and gaining the brief attention of the other ghosts, Johnny answered, "Uh… kind of, ah… how on earth did those two get together?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, thinking that Danny and Walker both still hated each other after all these years. Anthony just chuckled, "Well how they got together I can't answer, but what I can say, is that they've been together for about two years now."

Shock and surprise was on most of the ghosts' faces as they digested that information, well minus two who looked down right infuriated. Chuckling again, Ghost Writer clapped his hands, and the couch Danny and Walker were on disappeared to another room to give the two lovers some privacy, well not before Ember could take a dozen or so pictures of the two first. She recovered from her shock before everyone else.

"Where'd the two lovers go?" Ember asked, once she looked over how good her pictures were.

Smiling Anthony replied, "No where of importance to the rest of us, after all, this is how they've been spending Christmas for a few years now."

After saying that, Anthony made sure the quest bedroom was locked, and let the two lovers be for the evening. While everyone else tried to go back to having a normal as can be Christmas Party.

* * *

><p>As everyone went back to what they were doing before, Danny and Walker were just getting started. Danny was leaned back on the couch, while Walker was on top of him, already removing the annoying suit Danny always wore in ghost form. As Danny slowly removed Walker's cloths as well, enjoying the feel of his lover's hands trailing over his sensitive skin.<p>

Moaning into the kiss, as Walker twisted Danny's right nipple harshly, he bound the young halfa's hands above his head, before trailing his other hand to Danny's right nipple. The younger male yelped, and then moaned, he loved the pain, just as much as he loved it when his lover would be gentle.

"You know punk," Walker drawled darkly, receiving a shudder from his lover. "I think this will count as your punishment for the evening."

Letting out a shudder sigh, Danny smiled and nodded in agreement, while letting his lover continue to torment him, by staying away from his lower region, but also leaving quite a few marks all over Danny's skin. It was sometimes hard to the teenager to come up with good excuses for the hicky **(sp?)** marks all the time.

As Walker continued to hurt the boy, he stopped for a moment to admire his lover, and to also take his clothes the rest of the way off, along with Danny's. Minus their boxers, for a little while longer at least, Walker enjoyed the view of his panting nearly naked lover, covered in numerous marks he placed on his skin.

Leaning down, Walker placed a powerful dominating kiss on his submissive lover's lips. Danny moaned once more, he just couldn't help it sometimes; after all, he is still a very hormonal teenager. Whimpering once Walker stopped his ministrations, but soon yelped lightly as the warden soon took off their underwear, lifted Danny's legs to his shoulders, and began to prepare his little lover.

Walker always prepared Danny, no matter what, true he enjoyed playing rough now and then, but it was Christmas, and he decided to be a little gentle, before continuing with the punk's punishment.

Walker slicked his finger with a bit of ectoplasm; he began to prepare the punk with two fingers. Since Danny's ghost form was very accommodating, Walker never needed to do much preparing, but that didn't mean he doesn't do it from time to time.

After enjoying hearing Danny's moans, and finishing preparing him, Walker spread some ectoplasm on his dick, and was ready to take his lover. Danny looked up at Walker and saw the warden's eyes darken slightly for a moment, before burning brightly with lust filled eyes. The halfa knew what that meant, his lover was going to take him now, Walker's eyes always burned like that whenever he was about to enter him.

Smiling enjoyably up at Walker, Danny whimpered once Walker thrust in painfully, but quickly moved his hips in time with Walker's thrusts once he grew used to the feeling. It didn't take long for Danny to start begging Walker to move faster and harder, wanting to cum so badly that it began to hurt somewhat.

Seeing that Danny was clenching his eyes shut, Walker knew it was time to finish up, even if he wanted to drag out the punishment, he wanted to spend the rest of Christmas at his home with his Phantom. So he moved one of his hands away from Danny's hips and towards the punk's cock, and soon began to pump it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long then until Danny came with a near scream, which turned into a moan halfway out of his mouth.

It was music to the man's ears, and he soon came inside of Danny just a few moments after the boy himself had cum right onto Walker's chest. Looking down at the punk, he would have gotten them out of there, but Danny was going to fall asleep any second now. He always did that after sex, he's fall asleep nearly right away afterwards.

Even after gaining more stamina, the boy simply fell asleep, never knowing why, but he just did. Smiling, Walker picked up Danny, and their clothes, and teleported them back to his home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny was sleeping soundly in Walker's bed, with the warden sleeping right next to him. Danny had woken up a little while after they had returned to Walker's, and the two of them just enjoyed having sex with the other for long hours into the evening.<p>

Sighing contentedly as he woke up, Danny turned to face his lover and kissed his nose, before getting up to go to the bathroom. Upon coming back, he saw that Walker was awake and waiting for him.

"Good morning officer, did you enjoy your evening last night?" Danny asked as he grabbed a pair of his underwear in Walker's dresser.

"I did little punk, and I have to say, this year's Christmas Truce party won't be an easy thing for anyone to forget." Walker drawled in his southern accent, making Danny shudder happily.

Both go dressed and ready for another long day, well not before giving the other a goodbye kiss, only to stop, once Sam and Tucker jumped into the room, and froze upon seeing the two.

There was a long awkward silence, before Danny broke it, "I uh, guess I have some explaining to do, huh."

And that was truly a Christmas no one in the Ghost Zone, nor Sam and Tucker will ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this oneshot, hope you all liked it, and if not, then I don't care, well later :D<br>**


End file.
